Ashley Wren nee Moss
Dr. Ashley Wren nee Moss is a former engineer turned talented linguist thanks for the inspiration of Shawn Munroe. Growing up on Gault, a very anti-technology and simplistic colony, Ashley always strove to have the best of everything once she left. Fighting issues with self-esteem, eating disorders and dabbling in exotic dancing to make latinum, she has prevailed and learned to believe in herself. She is currently a stay-at-home mother. Background Information Experiencing parental pressure to go into engineering, so that she may remain on Gault and contribute to the society, she has been unable to maintain as close of a relationship as she would like; however, Ashley frequently returned to Gault to be with the family and get back to her roots. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Gregory Johnson (2378-2380): Ashley met her first boyfriend when she was working in a strip club prompting her and Gregory to start off on her first relationship. Losing her virginity to him at the age of 18, they were together for nearly 2 years before his continuous negative comments about her weight prompted them to break up. This relationship left her with lingering emotional issues and a bulimic eating disorder. James Munroe (2381-2381): Ashley met her second boyfriend when he thought she was dating his father, Ashley was immediately attracted to the idea of James. He had money, was good looking and was intelligent. However, when he made the decision to move to Cardassia, it was a hard blow on their relationship. She couldn't understand his fascination, as well as her connection to Shawn (James' father) made it difficult to be sympathetic. Having met in January 2381, their relationship only lasted 4 months, ending in April 2381, when James cheated on Ashley with Cydja Brosan. James broke off the relationship, eventually getting engaged to the other woman. They were unable to maintain a friendship and are no longer in contact. Ashley, however, is still very close to Shawn, considering him more like a father. Yintar Ioan FP (2382-2383): Ashley met her third in August 2382 and Ashley was amazed at his knowledge of Hebitian culture and the language. Enamoured with the idea of a historian and enjoying the fantasy, the two were engaged in a purely sexual relationship due to Yintar's marriage to another woman. Eventually, on Ashley's side, genuine feelings developed, but she was unable to sway Yintar from leaving his wife. Finally, she discovered his true identity (as a Hebitian King) and blew the whistle on Amity to Shawn. When the news broke, it caused a stir and officially ended her 9 month 'relationship' with Yintar in April of 2383. Travis Clarke (2388-2390): Ashley met her fourth boyfriend, Travis Clarke, in 2388 while she was attending the University of Bajor for her PhD. They remained in a relationship for two years, breaking it off when he expressed interest in being with other women because of cold feet. Eric Jefferies (2391-2392): Ashley met her fifth boyfriend, Eric Jefferies, while at a museum on Bajor and quickly got into a relationship with him. They lasted 9 months before they broke up when he revealed a preference for Andorian women. Michael Richardson (2399-2401): Ashley met her sixth boyfriend in 2399 in a chance accident. She helped him find his way around on campus not knowing that he was from the past. Eventually they moved in together but when his depression took over and he wanted to go back into the past Ashley had to let him go. Current Spouse(s) Bryce Wren Ashley met her first husband, Bryce Wren, by using his services to get her former boyfriend into the past, she began a sexual relationship with him in order to pay for the services. Eventually, she was able to see Bryce was a good guy and just needed some attention. Both using the other for what they needed, they eventually became a couple and moved in together. Soon enough, Ashley accidentally conceived and shortly after the baby was born they were married. They have one child together. Children Ashley has one child with Bryce Wren named Christopher Wren. More information may be found at the link. Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2380-2381, Ashley originally went in with a focus on engineering and a minor in linguistics. Wishing to please her parents she kept up the focus until she met Shawn Munroe. Keeping up with her studies only a year before she resigned in her second year to pursue a civilian based career in linguistics. Education and Career Getting accepted into the University of Bajor in 2382, Shawn was able to take her on as a Masters student, enabling her to get her undergrad and masters at the same time. Ashley graduated with her masters in Linguistics in 2385. In future plots, she holds a doctorate, having completed the school shortly after her Masters. Starting in 2386, she graduated in 2388 with Shawn continuing to be her mentor and professor. Ashley can speak the following languages: Vulcan, Andorian, Tellerite, Bajoran, Cardassian, and Betazoid. In the future, she also knows Hebetian, Klingon, and Dominionese. 2 Ashley Wren nee Moss Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2361 Category:All Characters